The Greatest of These
by joannahobbit
Summary: A collection of kinda-sorta related one shots. Smacked as always.
1. Prologue

**A collection of shortish (right now) one shots about Mac and Stella. They all have a connection. If you can guess what it is you get a prize! But I don't know what prize. I can't give you the show: it's not mine.**

XXX

She could tell a man she loved him in several languages. Including Latin, thanks to the nuns at the orphanage. But what was the point when the man she wanted to tell did not seem to want to hear?

He knew a lot of things, both from science and experience. His powers of observation and reasoning skills were so acute that Flack was sure he could tell the future. But despite all of his knowledge, experience, observation and reason he was unsure how to tell her that he loved her. He wasn't even sure if she would return the sentiment. So he remained silent. And knowledge yielded him nothing.

Both of them worked hard at their jobs. They worked themselves past the point of exhaustion. If you asked they would tell you that the reason they worked so hard was to bring justice into an unjust world. Or they might tell you they did it for the families and loved ones of the victims. And both were part of the reason they gave so much of themselves to their jobs. What they would not tell you: they worked so long and so hard just to be near the other. At the end of the day the pain was mostly numbed away. Pain that was fed by proximity. Neither one realized that they held the balm to the pain of the other person. Pain that gave them nothing.


	2. Paitence

XXX

Stella had loved Mac Taylor for a long time. They had worked together for almost fifteen years. For the first several years he had been married. In fact, Mac's wife had been one of Stella's best friends. But when Claire died and Mac had almost fallen apart Stella had been there to hold him together. Pouring _phileo_ into his cracks. Eventually that _phileo_ became _agape_ with a strong tinge of _eros_.

It was hard to wait, hard to have patience. There were times that she just wanted to grab him and kiss him until both were senseless from lack of breath. But she couldn't. He wasn't ready. If she did act on impulse, out of impatience, there was a strong possibility that she could lose him forever. Not just as a lover but as a friend. And she'd rather love alone and have her best friend than rush him and lose him.

So she waited.

XXX


	3. Kindness

XXX

It was the small things he did to try to show her that he cared. He knew how she liked her coffee, when she'd prefer tea over coffee, when she needed a stiff drink. Each time it was needed he provided it. A supply of her favourite chocolate was kept in his desk to be shared during long paperwork-filled nights. Occasionally she had commented on his sweet tooth, being unaware that the stock was kept just for her. He always made sure to hold doors for her. Depending on her mood she either smiled her thanks or rolled her eyes. He could not decide which reaction he liked more.

But it wasn't enough. He wanted to do more. Wanted to _be_ more. To truly comfort her at the end of a difficult case. To hold her as she wept. When he hugged her he wanted it to be more than a hug one friend would give another. He wanted to kiss more than her cheek, or her forehead. But until he could do more he would have to allow his actions to speak for him. It was the little things that mattered after all.

XXX

**Please be kind and review!! You know you wanna! I'm going to wait until I have 10 written reviews before I add other chapters. (=  
**


	4. Envy

**So I know I said I was not gonna add any more chapters until I had 10 written reviews but the latest episode made me change my mind. I mean _really_??? Ella gives me the creeps! I just hope she's gone soon. And I'm mad at TPTB for what they are doing to Mac's character. It's nice to feel badly for someone who clearly needs help but he's going too far. No intelligent person would do what he's doing.**

**Ok, rant done now. **

**XXX**

_--Flashback, several years previous--_

She could not envy Peyton. She refused to. Envying Peyton would eventually lead to jealousy. The end of that path would be resenting Mac. She could never do that. Of course Stella wished she were in Peyton's position. But if Peyton was what Mac wanted who was Stella to interfere? She wanted Mac to be happy. It would have been nice if he had chosen her but apparently this was a case where they did not share a thought process. So she determined to be happy for him. And not to envy Peyton. And it worked. Most of the time.

XXX


	5. Boast

XXX

Mac didn't like to talk about his past. Yes he had his moments from hell but he had more good times than bad. Stella on the other hand; a past from hell with heaven sent moments. So when she was around and the subject of things gone by came up he remained silent. She never indicated that she was resentful of the happiness of others. She was a smart woman, she knew that some got breaks and some got none. She just happened to be in the latter category. Mac never explained his reluctance to speak of his past. He knew she'd just laugh at him for being overly considerate. No matter. Until she had something more than a few small memories that would make her face light when she spoke of it he would stay silent.

XXX

**So yeh, please make up for the ending of "No Good Deed" and leave a review!! After that ending I need something to make me happy. The story was great; lovely Mac/Stella moments in it. Then we have Ella. Gahh!!**


	6. Arrogant

**Where's the love?? Only three reviews after the last updates! Is this that bad? Lemme know if it is: I'm starting to get a complex!**

XXX

Mac had once told Stella that he could not do his job with out her. Her cheeky response of "Yes you could, you'd just not be as good." had served to help smooth the waters that had been jarred by their rather unpleasant encounter some hours earlier. Despite her answer Stella was not stupid; Mac was more than capable of doing his job with out her. She did not over estimate her importance to him when it came to the job. Yes, they worked well together and complimented each other nicely; he being the head while she was the heart. Truth be told, if something were to happen to her, she was replaceable. There were others in the Forensic field who were far better scientists than she. Who was she to think that he'd fall apart if he lost her the way he had fallen apart when he lost Claire? Yes, they were each others best friend and they did love each other, even if his love was not the same as hers. But the loss of a friend could eventually be gotten over. If she were to lose him however, she'd never be the same.

XXX


	7. Rude

XXX

He was a former Marine. He could speak in colors of red white and blue with other colors thrown in on extra special occasions. While stationed in various countries he had picked up some of the more…useful…words of the local dialects. And he would use them when the occasion warranted. And sometimes there were only certain words that fit the situation. But if Stella was ever around he did his best to rein the language in. Occasionally when especially affected by a case he'd let a word slip but not too often. Lindsay was a country girl, for some reason he did not feel the same need for restraint around her. But Stella, to him, was the embodiment of femininity. Sure she could swear. She could probably match him word for word, language for language. But he could not bring himself to do it. She was a woman. The strongest he knew. He could treat her better than any queen or princess and it'd not be half what she deserved.

XXX

**Sorry I was not able to properly respond to those of you who reviewed. But trust me: they were greatly appreciated!!**

**LiliyMoonlight: Sorry about that! I meant to put a mention that the a/n was spoilerish but forgot!! Glad you still liked it tho.**

**Denese925: You get the prize!! And I have no idea what it is. (= It is indeed I Corinthians 13. I have plans for the entire chapter. But if I don't get more reviews I might scrap them...(*ahem* Looks pointedly at others)**

**Fractured-fairytale06: glad you're enjoying! Hope these live up to expectations.**

**Please! Leave reviews! I'm a review whore and sadly reviews validate my existence....ok not really. Well....the validation part...**


	8. Insistence

**So as you'll see things are switched up a bit for these two. I felt like this word fit Mac better than Stella. And I'm not sure how I feel about Stella's chapter. You're welcome to tell me how you feel when you review. (=**

**These two chapters are for LillyMoonlight and fractured-fairytale06; my most faithful of reviewers for this story. Thanks for staying with me on this one!**

XXX

Several times now his offers had been refused. When she needed him most she rebuffed him. And each time it was all he could do to keep himself from grabbing her and insisting that she accept his offer. Al he could do was assure her that he was there for her and would always be. He knew she was strong. That she was used to relying on herself. He just wished she'd allow him to take on some of that responsibility. But he could not force her. All he could do was show again and again, as many times as it took, that he would take care of her if she let him. He would never force her to accept. Would never insist that she love him back.

XXX


	9. Irritable

XXX

It would be easy to become irritated with Mac. Being an intensely private man, he was very difficult to read. Even Stella could not always figure out what was going on behind his slate eyes. The moments when he seemed like he was so close to saying something. Doing something. Going farther. And other times he treated her…well, like a best friend. She was ok with the title. "Best friend" was better than nothing. But was it "best friend" behind his eyes when he watched her leave at the end of a shift? Was it "best friend" that caused the slate to change from grey to blue when she was hurting? If he felt something how long would it take for him to say it? Those little moments were what kept her waiting. She'd wait as long as she needed. As long as he needed. Until he decided.

XXX

**Ok, so I'm going to bed now. I'd love to wake up to an inbox full of reviews. (=**


	10. Resentful

**We're getting on toward the end here! I'm thinking 7 chapters left. Those who are faithfully reviewing: you're the greatest!**

XXX

She didn't resent him. He'd had Peyton and she had struggled with jealousy then but she never resented him. Never resented the lost coffee dates, the lost dinners. The lost time. Though she certainly missed it all. She wanted him happy. She wanted him free of sleepless nights and the nightmares that came with the job. With his life. Peyton had done that for him in those months that they were together. Stella had been happy that he seemed to finally be going back to the Mac Taylor that he had been so many years ago. The job had not been his life anymore. He took time off work!

Then he came back without her.

She felt guilty for being so happy.

XXX


	11. Wrongness

XXX

He was glad Stella was above board in the lab. He knew he'd not be able to make the right decision in disciplining her if it came down to it. His heart would be too much involved. As it was their fights were hard enough to deal with. He knew some people who found arguments arousing, not him. Not with her. They hurt him. Always afterward he'd recall something he said, a look he gave, something he should not have done. He was glad she cared enough to call him out on things but in the end he _was_ the boss. Sometimes she was right, sometimes she was wrong. Sometimes they were both right. They always made up after a fight, usually instigated by her. Things were always forgiven, grudges were never held. "I told you so" never said. Never thought. The handshake, the hug, the rare kiss were never enough when things were made right. Each time, he wanted to pull her into his arms and let her know just how sorry he was. Or just how forgiven. But maybe she knew.

XXX

**You know my request: R&R! Share the love!**

**Gary Sinise's b-day is the 17th (March). I'm going to celebreate by watching Apollo 13 and some CSI:NY. (=**


	12. Truth

**I am writing and posting this on a Monday night, when I ought to be grading tests for one reason only: **

**Go read fractured-fairytale06's story "A World Apart" and leave a review. It is, in a word: amazing. The more reviews she gets the sooner she updates. Her last chapter ended on a completely evil cliff-hanger and I _need_ to know what happens next. So go good citizen, and do good.**

XXX

She loved that truth was integral to his character. His love of science stemmed from his love of truth. Or was it the other way around? No matter; true science could not lie. They might misread what it told them, but the truth was always there, waiting to be realized. Truth was so ingrained into his person that she knew he would never lie to her. So sure, in fact that, were she not afraid of the answer she would have been in his office a long time ago. Telling him her truth. Asking for his. But she was afraid. She could not risk the answer, given so gently, being something she did not want to hear. Taking solace in the known truth, she waited for the day she could lay her soul bare: tell him the whole truth and nothing but the truth. But until then: so help her God.

XXX

**Of course, feel free to leave a review here too. (=**


	13. Bears All

XXX

It had taken several months for the look to leave her eyes. Even now, some years later it would return, brought on by certain types of cases. Sometimes it was well hidden behind a mask of rage or other emotion. Other times it was faint and lasted for less than a breath. Yet each time it was as obvious to him as the not-so-recently-changed skyline of the city he loved. He wanted to relieve her of the burden of her past. Every year she would ask him what he wanted for his birthday. For the past few years he had to hold back the response of "Your past. Your future. _You_" Of course he never said it and instead would insist that she get him nothing knowing that she'd come up with something perfect anyway. Maybe one day she would give him what he most wanted.

XXX

**Remember your assignment! R&R here then go to "A World Apart" and R&R there. I am getting nothing out of this from fractured-fairytale06 except for hopefully another chapter posted! I was not asked to do this.  
**

**Can you tell I'm desperate??** **(-=**


	14. Believes

**So we're getting to the end! One more installment after these two. I'm hoping to put the last ones up on Sunday but my weekend is insanely busy: grades are due Monday, a friend's birthday is Saturday and my own birthday is Sunday. But I'll do my best. **

**You'd think that these being so short are easy to write right? HA! This one took three tries to get right. **

**These are for fractured_fairytale06, cuz she updated early, and for me. (= And remember: go read her story (_A World Apart_)!**

XXX

It was because of him that her belief in the masculine sex had not faltered. The Frankies of the world had, at times caused it to shake. Yet one look, one voice, had been all that was necessary to stabilize that belief. With one touch his hands repaired all cracks and crumbling that had been weakening her foundation.

She knew that not all men in the world were not like Mac. In her line of work, in her world it was impossible to ignore. But in her world there was only one _Man_. Cliché though it might be, it was true: He was a man amongst men, possessing character traits that Zeus himself could have used. (Integrity anyone?)

Stella was not blind to the faults of her best friend; he was a stubborn ass, and on more than one occasion his single-mindedness had sorely tempted her to cause him no small amount of bodily harm. But when pressed, those things were not that bad. In fact, they were part of what endeared him to her. She knew that if anything ever happened between them she would be the center of his world, that he would single-mindedly, stubbornly protect her. And that she would fight it the whole time. And love every minute of it.

XXX

**Oh yea; just so you know: when I think of a _Man,_ I think Gary Sinise. I have no idea why. There's just..._something_...about him.**


	15. Hopes

XXX

When he thought about his future she was inextricably a part of it. The very rare occasions that he thought about his life after the lab, she was always there, in whatever picture was in his mind. For some reason, that picture was the two of them, graying hair, lines on their faces telling their story, on a yacht in the Mediterranean. Maybe children and grandchildren. But the two of them for sure. Never having a particular affinity for boats he had no idea why the yacht, but the Mediterranean part was obvious. One unusually slow day at work he had found himself looking at real estate in Greece. Upon the realization of what he was doing he did not even attempt to lie to himself. He just shut down the computer and went for a walk. And of course, did not deny her when she requested to join him as she saw him head out.

He had it bad.

XXX

**R&R?? Please? As a birthday present? **

**One other "another thing": pretty sure this season is shaping up to become my favourite, bumping season 2 to second favourite. And season 4 to third. The sum being greater than it's parts, I love most of the parts and the few parts I don't love I'm sure will resolve themselves more than satisfactorily. =D**


	16. Endures

**Ok, so obviously this did not get posted on Sunday. This chapter and I had a big fight which I finally won after the fourth round. But I do think that I am pleased with the result. There were supposed to be three chapters put up together to end this endeavor but as you can see only two have been added. So those of you who are loathe to see this ended have a little more time before we are done. And I'm tired hence the verboseness in the a/n. I'll shut up now.**

XXX

Both of them had been through so much. Somehow, thankfully, they had had each other during the darkest moments. Those times had just served to strengthen their inexplicable bond: a bond that even during their interpersonal issues would not budge. His anger, hurt and frustration were often taken out on her, but through the midst of his most unkind, and hurtful barrages she loved him. After the particularly bad ones she would make her way to the roof and cry. When you love someone you give them the power to hurt you. Unknowingly he had that power and used it. Each time she knew it was not personal; that she was not the real reason, but that never lessened the hurt. Never made it go away quicker. Even as she would curl into herself and weep she found herself hurting for him, because something caused him to do this. She knew she meant too much to him for him to intentionally cause her so much pain.

Later in the day she'd see him: he'd apologize and all would be well again. She'd see the regret in his eyes, causing yet another colour change. Flack could say what he liked about Mac's poker face but Stella could read his face better than her own. Each colour of his eyes meant something. When he was filled with remorse and regret, his eyes mirrored the storm within. He never knew it, but he was forgiven before he ever said anything. His eyes told her all she needed to know. And each time she knew her love was not misplaced. Her heart was safe where she had left it.

XXX


	17. Never Ends

XXX

She was his past present and future. He just wished he could tell her. She was the reason he came into work every morning. She was unaware that he was usually late on her days off: his favourite part of the day would not occur, no need to rush. He arrived early every day in order to listen to her arrive; the sound of those absurd, impractical, almost inappropriate heels she insisted on wearing somehow added a happy beat to her already cheery voice, greeting all she saw as she made her way to his office. Then the sound would stop. Soon thereafter he'd hear his door open and only at the sound of his name would he look up. He could get used to seeing that smile first thing every morning; his day never truly began without it. It had been like that for years. Even when he still had Claire, there was something about Stella's morning greetings that just improved everything.

He never wanted it to end. He wanted her face to truly be the first thing he saw every morning, day in and day out. He was tired of waiting several hours for his day to start. He was tired of just showing her that he loved her. Never had he properly shown her anyway. "Actions speak louder than words" they said. But when you wanted to shout your love from the rooftops then act on that love there was no way that could be misconstrued. Actions alone were rarely enough. He wanted to assure her that always, forever, past the horizon of time he would be there for her. That he would be there for her, be what she needed, what she wanted. That nothing could ever stop him from loving her. That he would never cease loving her.

XXX

**Ok, one more to go! I won't make any promises regarding its appearance, seeing as I did not live up to my semi-promise of last weekend.**

**Please leave a review! They are always loved and I am trying to do better at replying to them. **


	18. Love

**Ok, here tis! The last chapter. Thanks to everyone who faithfully reviewed and stuck with me through this. I hope the ending was worth it!**

XXX

Pausing outside his office she reflected again on its irony: such a private man in such a public location. Yet not completely ironic: everyone in the lab knew that their boss was a very approachable man. So why was she standing outside his door afraid to do that very thing?

She knew that her state of mind would be instantly detected by the dark-haired man at the window. He would certainly ask questions but where to start? What to say? Somehow she could not boil down seven-plus years of feelings into three words. Those three words, true though they were would sell those feelings short. This was not a passing thing. So she stood there, hand on the door, wondering what she would say once she walked into his office. For once she was facing him there would be no turning back.

Though he was watching the skyline, back to the door, he was aware of her presence. His senses were especially attuned to her. When she was in sensory range everything was focused on her. During cases together it took all of his concentration to do the job at hand. The times she was not near his senses told him that something was wrong and again his concentration would be needed to perform the slightest tasks. Maybe it was a cliché but it was true: she completed him. For the past fifteen years she had been the one constant in his life, longer than anything or anyone else ever had been. Eight years ago she had been the one to hold him together as his world had literally crumbled around him. Before that she had been a valued friend and colleague, now she was something much more. Something hard to put into words. If he lost her he would feel her loss more than that of Claire. When his wife had died, while it had been a devastating shock which reverberated for years it had not been a complete surprise. Claire had often spoken of the possibility of one of them dying, something he had hated. It was as if she had known about and was preparing him for her death. In one of their conversations she had mentioned Stella. At the time he had laughed it off saying that the two of them would grow old together and that she did not need to worry about things like that. But now…at least he knew he had Claire's blessing. So what was his reasoning for not taking the action that every sense told him to take? What was holding him back?

She was still at the door. If she did not go in soon he'd definitely know something was wrong. Never had she stood outside his office for so long. Usually she walked in with purpose, asking her question, delivering her message with a confidence that dissipated the most uncomfortable situation. So why, he wondered, was she hesitating? Could she possibly…

The door opened, he turned to face her as she walked to his desk. Immediately his suspicions were confirmed: something was not right. Her posture was unnaturally rigid, her hands clenched at her sides. But more than that, her eyes were dull with an emotion that he could not quite place. They stood there for some moments, not saying anything. As the time stretched around them he recognized the emotion. Fear. She was afraid. Of him. The realization nearly caused him to weep.

"Stella? What's wrong?"

The kindness and concern in his voice and eyes were her undoing. Despite telling herself before she walked in that she would not cry the tears still came.

"M-Mac…I…I…" She could not do it. Couldn't risk their friendship. Couldn't risk her heart. She turned and got as far as the door when she found herself in the last place, in the only place, she wanted to be; in the arms of Mac Taylor. His words in her ear caused more tears.

"Shh. It's ok. I'm here Stella. It's ok."

Leading her to the couch he sat them both down, never letting her go, tucking her to his side, stroking her hair as the tears continued. These tears were heartbreaking: there were no sobs. The only evidence that she was crying was the hot moisture soaking through his shirt. Finally she regained control and pulled away from him.

"Stella, what's wrong? Are you ok?"

"It's nothing Mac. Never mind. I'll be ok, I shouldn't've…"

He placed a hand under her chin, causing her to look at him. "You stood outside my office for more than five minutes, when you finally came in and started talking you got out barely three words before the tears came. Stella, I will not 'never mind', clearly something is going on. Please. Let me help."

Again, she pulled from his embrace, this time standing up from the couch and walking to the very place he had been only moments before. Leaning her head against the glass she took several breaths. She had been right, once she had walked through that door there was no going back. He knew her too well to let her get off with an "It's nothing." this time. If he did not feel the same she'd just quit and get a job elsewhere while she waited for her heart to heal. If it would heal.

Deep breath. "Mac. I can't do this anymore. It hurts too much. Saying 'I love you' doesn't even begin to cover what's going on in my heart and head, but it's the best I can come up with." She stopped and waited. There was no response, no movement. Nothing. Again the silence stretched around them. Her heart shattered as she turned towards him, tears again on her face. "I'm sorry Mac. I should have known you didn't…."

For the second time she found herself in his arms, with no recollection of changing position. "Stella." He breathed her name as a prayer. Then his lips were leaving light touches along her jaw line, on her eyes.. Just before he claimed her lips she heard him say "But I do."

_Fin._

XXX

**I've got another multichapter in my head that I'm going to try to get out on paper/into Word this week. It's my spring break so it just might happen!! **

**Thanks again to all who read and reviewed! I'd have given up on this a while ago had it not been for you all.**


End file.
